Missing You
by Every Villain Is Lemons
Summary: 5 days is too long to be without the one you love... EO Smutty


Missing You

Summary: 5 days is too long to go without the one I love … EO

Pairing: EO

Disclaimer: NOPE Sorry…

E&O

Olivia POV

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and plopped down on my king sized bed made for two. I sighed heavily at the thought. I was missing Elliot. But the sad thing was that he had only been gone for a week. I began to count the cracks in my ceiling. I sighed again. I keep imagining my baby. That tingly feeling I get in my heart, when I know that I'm about to get my brains fucked out.

I decide to text him. Knowing that his phone is on vibrating for texting. I don't want to interrupt his week with his kids.

"I miss you, honey" I wrote.

E&O

Elliot POV

I look at my kids, sleeping, All but one. Maureen. Stubborn little girl, where does she get that from? I feel my phone vibrating in my left pocket.

"I miss you, honey" from Olivia I think about those long fingers typing on her blackberry, and then I think of those fingers doing something else. Now, I'm hard. And I haven't even seen her.

"I miss you too, baby girl" I write. I do, 5 days is way too long to be away from Olivia Benson. Soon to be Stabler Maureen's eyeing me, she creeps me out sometime. She looks like she's reading my mind. My mind has explicit things going on right now. It involves screaming, but it's no horror movie. It involves the word "Daddy" but, it sure as hell isn't G rated.

E&O

Olivia POV

"I miss you too, baby girl" he wrote to me. Now there's about a million fantasies running through this head of mine. Visions of nights we spent together. I need him now. A strong, deep sense of loneliness is invading. I'm thinking about nasty things. Stuff that a normal, sensible woman wouldn't be thinking about.

"Are you busy now" I asked.

E&O

Elliot POV

"Are you busy now" she asked me. No! I wanted to call her and talk as dirty as I possibly can. I can't wait till I can see her again. Smacking her ass until it was cherry red. Yanking her hair until she was gripping anything near her, begging me for mercy. Pumping harder until she said I was being mean to her. Listening to her giggle, and moan, and scream – sometimes all at the same time.

"Sort of…" I lie. Keeping her on the edge.

E&O

I breathe deeply, what does he mean by that? I ask myself. God, he's keeping me on the edge. I start to wonder. Is he with someone else? Is he about to sleep? Is he ignoring me? Damn him. He had her in check, as Casey liked to call it. I'd do it anywhere with him. One time, Casey told me I'd do it with him in a confessional, in front of the priest. And the sad thing was I had a hard time denying it.

"What's that mean?' I said, making sure for him to know, that I emphasized that.

E&O

I can feel her anger like she's next to me, telling me how angry she is. Sucking me off at the same time. I love it when she's prancing around, thinking she calls the shots. It makes it all the more fun when I can set her straight. Knowing she can't resist me and all my goodness. I laugh aloud at my thoughts and Maureen stares at me. She can stay up all night long, but will sleep in all day.

"Who's that" She asks me, suspiciously. Narrowing her eyes.

"A very close friend" I reply, She crosses her arms and pouts. A move she probably got from Olivia. Devious women.

"Baby, I'll be over as soon as I can" I type. My vision keeps getting blocked by these thoughts of Olivia. Typing on her cute little blackberry, with no bra on. Eating strawberries, with no bra on. Jumping up and down, with no bra on. Mmmm. God, now I'm hard like a rock. I'm trying to hide this from my 17 year old daughter. Who's looking at me like I'm doing Liv in front of her?

E&O

As soon as he can! Thank God, because I'm ready to burst. But something tells me that as soon as he can is too far away for me too bare. I'm lying on my bed, waiting anxiously for my boyfriends to call me. I feel like Maureen. I want to hear his voice, talking dirty to me, telling me how much he loves me. Feel his hands, touching me and yanking my hair. His lips, everywhere.

"Please hurry" I say aloud as I'm typing. I can hear the high tone of desperation in my voice. I don't care.

E&O

"Maureen, honey would you babysit for a couple of hours, I gotta make a run" I tell her. It's harmless, what could she really do to the house?

"Sure dad, I'll be expecting my 10 dollars when you get home from Liv's in the morning" she says smartly, laughing, making her way to the kitchen.

I shake my head at her defiantness and practically fly out of the house. I could've sworn I was lifted at least two inches.

"I'll be there in 20" I quickly typed before hopping into my car and taking off. I think about her hair, pulled back into a messy bun, and then I think about me snatching the hair clip out, and yanking it while I'm pounding into you. I think about those glasses she wears when she's having "one of those days. Then I think of the time she had to buy new ones, because they fell off her face while we were making love. I think about her sexy brown eyes, and then about them rolling to the back of her head. I think about her long legs, both draped over my shoulders. Then I think about this dumb ass in front of me, who I'm about to run over.

E&O

I read his message, and smile excitedly, running to my bathroom. I spray on some strawberries and champagne perfume and curl my auburn hair. I then pull it into a messy bun, knowing that he'll probably need it to yank while he's having his way. I pad over to my closet and search for the sexiest thing I can find. Seeming like it took me forever, I find a short, lace dress and pair it with some "fuck-me-pumps" as I like to call them. I reach for my new eye glasses, but then decide against them, because he might decide to get reckless like usual. And eyeglasses cost money.

I make up my bed, later noticing that there was no point in doing that, since it was going to be messed up as soon as he got here. I think about what we'll do together. I'm hornier than I could force myself to believe. I'm ready for it. Ready for the beautiful gift that is Elliot. Especially those big, strong hands touching what he wants and when wants to. His chiseled chest, hovering above me, looking deep into my eyes. For such a sweet man, he has possibly the dirtiest mouth I've ever heard on a man. Of course later on, he asks me if what he said was offensive to me. I always say no, because it turns me on. That such a kind, sweet person could have such a dirty vocabulary. Sentences you thought were outlawed in 20 states. All of my thoughts being interrupted by the doorbell. I started to cheese.

I unlock the door, anticipating seeing him for the first time in a whole entire week. Which is too long to be away from him. I open the door, to find him, wearing a dress shirt and some black slacks. I kiss him softly and he kisses me back with more force. He intertwines our fingers together and leads me to my couch.

Elliot POV

I examine her thoroughly, turning her around, mainly to look at her nice, round ass. I smack it softly and she giggles. I sit her on my lap and wrap my arms around her waist. She smells like heaven. Was the first thing that came to my mind. I kiss her again and we stare at each other, for what seems like days. She slides off my lap, next to the spot next to me, Olivia slides her delicate feet into my lap and extends her arms in front of me.

"Take no prisoners, daddy" she giggles playfully. I lift her into my arms and carry her into her bedroom.

Her first instinct was to push me onto her bed. She crawled on top of me, kissing my chest. She kisses her way down it and her mouth lands on my erection. I groan softly. She takes my belt off and places it next to her.

"I might be needing that later" I wink at her. She laughs and takes my member out of my pants and strokes it slowly. I groan, because I can feel it getting painfully harder. She licks the tip, and smiles at me. I lift myself up on my shoulders. She takes me into her mouth and makes it disappear slowly. I can hear her moaning. She lifted her mouth off, followed by a sexy popping sound. She laughs, and goes back down on me. She gradually sped up the process, going faster, hearing him respond to her by throwing his head back. She took me in deeper, gagging a little.

"Are you okay ?" I asked, taking her mouth off.

"No mercy, baby" she told me . And I knew that it was true. If no mercy was what she wanted, no mercy was what she was going to get.

"Fine" I said. She went back down, this time I could hear her gagging and mumbling, but I took what she said to heart and rested my hands behind my head, watching her work her magic. Igroaned, while she sucked vigorously. Coming up for breath once or twice. I was on the verge of climaxing. And she kept her mouth right where it was. I came quickly into her mouth.

"Swallow" I ordered her.

She licked her lips and came up to kiss me. I could taste myself on her lips, which I found to be incredibly sexy, I flipped her onto her back and smiled at her. I cupped her breasts in my hands and kissed them both softly. She moaned, biting her bottom lip seductively.

I pushed her dress up to her middle and pulled her underwear off of her legs. I rubbed her center and she grinded her hips into the palm of my hand. I took one of my fingers and pushed it into her milky center. She tilted her head back, off of the edge of the bed. I pulled it out and lapped at her softly.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she rolled her hips. I inserted another finger into her and she moaned out in pleasure. He maneuvered them in and out of her, with her body going on a rollercoaster ride. I added another, and she screamed out.

"Like that , don't you ?" I asked her cockily, still shoving my fingers in and out of her body. Which had begun to shake with orgasm. She closed her eyes, moaning loudly. She began to come in my hands. I smiled, looking at her with that "hell yeah" look on my face.

Olivia POV

He pulled me up by my hair. He whispered in my ear "No prisoners" and I nodded. He snatched my hair out of it's messy bun and sucked my neck. He pulled my ass towards him and shove d my dress up. He stared at my ass for what seemed like forever. I felt cold, "It's cold" I complained. He smacked my ass, then took out his cock. He guided himself into me slowly, I groaned, trying to adjust to his large size.

He pulled out slowly, and entered again, even slower than the first time. I moaned again. He repeated this and it got to be boring. I accidentally yawned and her pulled out and whacked my ass, hard. He pushed in roughly. I screamed out. I heard him laugh quietly. He repeatedly slammed into my ass, he pulled me up by my hair.

"Am I boring you ?" he asked jokingly. It was then that I knew it was all a part of his plan. Stupid Elliot.

I shook my head and I collapsed back onto the bed, he pushed into me, and I began to come. He kept up his pace , she cried out in pain and pleasure, as he continued to give me mind blowing orgasm. I gripped his fingers on her waist, digging my fingers into his arm. He groaned, from the pain of my nails in his arms, and the wet, tightness of m. I came once more, and collapsed onto the bed. He rolled next to me. "I love you so much" he said, sounding extremely out of breath.

"I love you too, baby" I said, also out of breath.

I regained my breath. I stared into his eyes, I'm so in love with him.

"Please…" he breathed "marry me" he said, taking a ring out of his pant pocket. I smiled at him. I lost my breath again though.

I nodded. And then I began to cry softly.

"Don't Cry" he said standing up, placing his belt back on. I stood in front of him, and undid his belt again.

"Please" I pleaded with him "let me have your baby" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

WHOO ! Please review pimps.


End file.
